


【kzkn】论被强迫女装后拉着搭档一起下水的可能性-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 2





	【kzkn】论被强迫女装后拉着搭档一起下水的可能性-月凤

【kzkn】论被强迫女装后拉着搭档一起下水的可能性-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】论被强迫女装后拉着搭档一起下水的可能性](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6b407cf)

#算是突发奇想的脑洞？##内有女装和性转##也不知道这种操作可以不可以，不可以的话就算是我的错x##应该算是kzkn##鹦鹉哥又出来助（bei）攻（guo）啦！（？##有自设请注意—#

  


#请注意，因为葛叶性转后的本质依旧是男生所以还是会用【他】这种称呼#

  


葛叶一打开门看到叶的瞬间就愣住了。

  


今天是他们决定的ChroNoiR的联动日，本来他们约好要在叶的家做直播的，但是叶的空调却在下午和鹦鹉的联动之后就莫名其妙地坏掉了，于是他俩只能临时将直播的地点更定在了葛叶那里。

  


不过值得庆幸的是，今天葛叶的家人们都出门去工作或上课了所以都不在家里，所以要是直播时的动静太大也没什么问题。

  


毕竟葛叶已经不想再开一次有关他的家庭会议了，那种羞耻的事经历过一次就够了。

  


但是眼前的叶也让葛叶精神错乱了一下。

  


站在门口的叶此时上身虽然穿着的是和平常没什么两样的黑色毛衣以及浅蓝色外套，但是往常平坦的胸的部位却微微挺了起来，而且比起长裤此时叶下身穿着的却是浅蓝色的百褶裙。

  


而且脸上还画着淡淡的妆，头发也神奇地变长了。

  


除此之外夹在头发上的发夹也换成了更为可爱的猫咪发夹。

  


一整个看起来就是个清纯系少女的模样。

  


“……这是什么整人环节吗？”，说着葛叶还探出头看了看有没有抬着摄像机的人。

  


叶有些无奈，“嗯—这个要解释起来有点长啦，先进房里再说吧。”

  


“噢、噢…”

  


在两人进了屋子往葛叶的房间走过去的时候，叶简略地解释了一下事情的经过。

  


原来是下午和鹦鹉一起联动玩apex的时候和鹦鹉玩了一局惩罚游戏，比的还是两人击杀数。

  


但是由于遇上了很强的队友并且被carry一波后，意外的没拿到击杀数的叶反而被拿到了一击杀数的鹦鹉给赢了过去。

  


原本抱持着“啊，愿赌服输。”的心态的叶在听到鹦鹉带着笑意地说“那就女装一天好了，等会下播的时候我会帮你打扮所以别想逃哦。”这种惩罚内容的时候也愣了一下。

  


等反应过来之后，叶心里甚至还久违地升起了羞耻以及荒谬感。

  


之后不管叶怎么撒娇耍赖，鹦鹉也像是铁了心一样没松口换个惩罚。

  


于是最后叶只能在下播之后无奈地任由鹦鹉宰割。

  


所以就变成了现在这个样子。

  


听完了前因后果的葛叶顿时感到哭笑不得，“所以你就老老实实地穿着这样的打扮就过来了？”

  


“就算我想脱了装作无事发生也不可能啊，毕竟直播的时候也有观众作证，要是耍赖不穿的话估计会被炎上吧。”叶一边用手指卷了卷一缕及胸的褐发，一边淡淡地说道，“而且Fairysさん也说了随时会过来直播间抽查。”

  


“哈……这也太惨了吧。”

  


“只能当作是给叶队的福利了呢。”叶耸了耸肩，丝毫没有负担的样子。

  


“……你看起来已经完全习惯了呢。”

  


“反倒是葛叶对我这副模样很不习惯的样子呢。”叶看着葛叶略显不自在的样子，眨了眨眼，“难不成真的把我当成女孩子了？”

  


“才不是咧！只是没有看过你这样的打扮所以才有点不知道该怎么反应而已！多一会就好了！”不喜欢被人看低的葛叶立刻大声地反驳道，然而眼神还是往四处游移着，一点也没想把注意力完全的放在叶身上的样子。

  


叶一边若有所思地看着葛叶一边用拉着长音的“哼——”回答葛叶的那番话。

  


接着叶的眼睛滴溜溜的转了转，并且在想到了某个好主意之后就亮了起来。

  


“呐，葛叶可以随时性转成Sanya对吧？”

  


“噢，对啊，怎么了？”没想到话题居然跳的这么快的葛叶有些懵懂地回答道。

  


早已盘算好心里的小九九的叶展开了进攻，“那葛叶要不要性转成Sanya来和我一起直播呀？”

  


“……哈？”

  


“因为葛叶不习惯我这个样子对吧？但是要是葛叶也性转成女孩子的话就没那么多顾虑了吧？”叶用他那具有强烈的迷惑性的嗓音循循善诱道，“而且呀，既然我都已经要用叶子来进行直播了，那葛叶不用Sanya来和我一起直播的话那也太狡猾了点？”

  


叶步步紧逼着一脸懵的葛叶，这使得葛叶在恍惚间看到了那张被称作【天使】的面容后的属于【彩虹之暗】的白切黑面孔。

  


“不不不你给我等等，你的那句话的逻辑是不是有点说不通？？？？”葛叶一边艰难地抵御着叶的言弹一边企图和叶讲点道理，“我说啊，女装这件事明明是你自己搞出来的事情为什么要拖我一起下水啊？？？”

  


“因为葛叶是我的搭档嘛，搭档之间不应该有福同享，有难同当吗？”

  


叶凑到了葛叶的面前，抬起头盯着葛叶那双鲜红色的双眼，使出了他的杀手锏。

  


“所以呐——葛叶——陪陪我嘛——”

  


撒娇一般的口吻结合着叶现在的这幅装扮打出了联合技一般的杀伤力，更何况现在叶还凑在葛叶的眼前，距离近到葛叶可以隐隐约约地嗅到叶身上的薄荷香波的味道。

  


于是葛叶不出意料之外的败了。

  


“啊啊啊我知道了我知道了我会性转的总之别凑这么近了啦！！！！！！”

  


“好耶！”

  


于是达成目的的叶愉悦地从葛叶的面前退后了一点，脸上的笑容明显到根本就藏不住。

  


虽然他压根就没想藏就是了。

  


深知自己搭档的恶趣味性格的葛叶揉了揉自己那有些发红的脸，然后很无奈地对愉悦气场全开的叶说：

  


“那我先出去一下，你要乖乖地呆在房间不可以出来哦。”

  


“诶？为什么啊？”

  


“我才不要在你面前干这种事呢。”

  


“诶——我又无所谓来着。”

  


“才——不要咧。”说着，葛叶打开了房门，但是在他要走出去之前他又转头警惕地瞪着叶，“绝对不可以出来哦，绝—对。”

  


“好—好—我会乖乖地呆在这里不动的——”

  


得到了叶的保证了之后，葛叶才满意地退了出去。

  


没过多久，葛叶的房门便又被打了开来。

  


此时推门进来的葛叶早已和之前的样子有了很大的不同。

  


原本干净利落的短发此时已经增长到了腰部，原本看着有些凌厉的凤眼也变得圆润了些，增添了几分柔和。

  


最明显的改变便是葛叶那已经可以规范为巨乳的胸部，以及因为身体的改变而变得有些松垮的衣物。

  


虽然比起男体还要矮了点，但是在叶沉默地比了比身高之后，叶还是撇了撇嘴，“怎么性转了之后葛叶还是比我高了一点啊，这也太狡猾了吧。”

  


“这种事情我怎么知道啊。”葛叶有些无奈，但是在看到叶有些哀怨的目光之后就转移了话题，“总、总之先去调整直播的东西吧，因为你看，还有三十分钟就到预定时间了，所以快点准备吧！”

  


在说完之后葛叶便跑到自己的电脑那边开始调整，但是从这一连串的行动来看颇有种落荒而逃的感觉。

  


叶轻笑了一声，回了声“好”后便也去把他收在包包里的装备给整理出来并且开始调试了。

  


很快的便到了直播的时间。

  


不出意料之外的葛叶以及叶的新装扮以及性转引起了粉丝间的轩然大波。

  


其中以男粉居多的叶队更是出现了各种个样的无理智发言。

  


不过这些事情在过了一阵子之后便平静了下来并且将重点放到了游戏上，虽然这些是表面上的表现就是了。

  


今天两人玩的依旧是pubg。

  


在某一场游戏捡装备的时候葛叶稍微走了神。

  


主要是他对自己看到叶的女装的心态有些微妙。

  


隐隐约约有种【啊，这样子好像可以呐】的，完全不在他理解范围内的思绪。

  


于是企图理清这种感觉的葛叶开始认真地思考了起来。

  


并且完全忘了他还在直播中的这一事实。

  


没过多久后，叶便注意到了身旁的搭档的异样。

  


虽然他的人物依旧在动，但是他也已经有一段时间没说过话了，就连他平时很在意的观众的评论也没去搭理，更别提当叶向他抛话题的时候他也压根没有回答的反应。

  


于是叶操纵着角色躲到了一个隐蔽处后便转过头去看葛叶。

  


他身旁的【少女】早已从端正的坐姿改成了将膝盖弯起，脚踩在坐垫上的那种明显可以形容为窝在椅子上的那种姿势，【她】那双赤红色的双眸因为电脑的光线原因而显得有些亮晶晶的。

  


此时【少女】的眉像是在思考些困难的东西一样地皱了起来，嘴微微抿着，但是有时还是会发出些意味不明的咕哝。

  


叶有些疑惑地叫了葛叶几声，但是葛叶依旧没有什么反应。

  


于叶干脆将身体倾向葛叶，然后一边把手搭在葛叶的肩膀，一边叫着“葛ぴょん？”这种能让葛叶反应大些的称呼。

  


葛叶下意识地“嗯？”了一声，然后转过头，看向被搭了肩膀的那一边。

  


然后他就停住了。

  


原因无他，因为他俩的距离太近了。

  


现在他俩脸对着脸，鼻尖对鼻尖的距离只剩下几厘米，再往前一点点就可以贴上了，除此之外葛叶也能在对方那双清澈的灰蓝色的眼眸里看到自己的倒影。

  


葛叶不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

  


首先回过神来的是叶。

  


他先是往后撤了撤之后，在笑着和耳尖通红的葛叶说：

  


“回过神来啦？”

  


“哦，哦…”，葛叶愣愣地看着叶，过了一会才反应过来，“不对，为什么你要靠得这么近叫我啊？？”

  


“因为我之前叫你，你也没反应嘛。”，叶十分无辜，“所以是葛叶不理我的错哦。”

  


“诶？啊？哈……”，回想了一下自己之前的所作所为，葛叶挠了挠头，“抱歉。”

  


叶摇了摇头表示没事，“继续吧，再过一会就要收圈了，快点走吧。”

  


葛叶哦了一声，乖乖地听从了叶的指示，顺手捞了俩车就载着叶的角色上路了。

  


两人此时仿佛都有种说不清，理不明的暧昧气氛围绕在身边，而观众在看到两人之前的那段互动之后都疯了魔，一时之间评论栏里充满了【贴贴】以及鹦鹉的名言复刻。

  


这样的疯魔状态一直持续到两人下播之后才消停了些。

  


下播之后叶嘴里喊着“啊—累死了—”一边伸了个懒腰，不小心从居家服里露出的一小截白皙的细腰引得葛叶瞄了一眼。

  


葛叶转移了视线，接着对慵懒得像只猫一样地靠在椅子靠背上的叶提醒了句：

  


“话说，你是不是该回去了啊？已经差不多快到我家人回来的时间了。”

  


闻言，叶瞥了一眼时钟，“啊，真的耶。那我收拾收拾一下就走。”

  


“噢。”

  


等叶收拾完桌上的装备并且将其背在身后后，葛叶便送叶到了门口。

  


“那，我回去之后会给你打通电话报个平安。”叶转过身笑眯眯地看着守在门口的葛叶，“那就明天见啦。”

  


“哦，明天见。”葛叶挥了挥手。

  


等叶离开了葛叶的视野后，葛叶才关上了玄关的门并且吐了口气。

  


之后他便满怀着心事地回到了房间。

  


他看着因为另一个人的离开而显得有些冷清的房间，发起了呆。

  


他突然就有点想念刚刚离去的叶了。

  


————————End—————————

｛小剧场｝

#大概上是在两人开直播前发生的事情#

  


【胸部】

叶：……Sanya的胸真的很大呢。

葛：呜啊，你这是什么糟糕的发言啊，这已经构成xing骚扰了吧？

叶：因为从来没有机会可以这么近距离看到嘛，话说我可以戳一下看看吗？

葛：……

叶：拜托嘛。

葛：……啊啊啊随便你了。（自暴自弃）

叶：太好了！（然后戳了一下）呜啊—好软啊——这就是女孩子的胸部的感觉吗——

葛：…真的是够了。

  


【头发】

葛：话说啊，你的那个长发是真的吗？（指了指头发）

叶：唔？啊，你说这个啊。是Fairysさん给我弄的，好像是接发的样子。

葛：嘿——那家伙居然还知道这种事情啊。

叶：其实摸着还挺舒服的，要摸摸看吗？

葛：诶，可以吗？

叶：可以哦。

葛：那我就摸喽？（伸手摸了摸）哇，真的耶，好软哦。

叶：对吧？ 

葛：但是你的真发更好摸呢。（转手去揉了把叶的头顶）

叶：诶？

葛：嗯？

  


｛后记｝

擅自这样草率结束真的很抱歉，因为这篇文我是只想了开头，结果兴致勃勃地写了一半之后发现我完全不晓得怎么收尾

  


结果就变成这样了，对不起（土下座

  


但是写的很开心是真的x虽然感觉写着写着已经从女装和性转偏题了（？）写到最后我都觉得性转的部分好像和没性转的一样_(:з」∠)_

  


希望之后可以再写多一点kzkn，因为他俩真的太好磕了

  


ps.标题是我乱取的还请轻点打我xx

  


  
25Sep.   


  
评论：5  
热度：225

  
[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6b44118)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6361feb)  


评论(5)

热度(225)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) [青阳蝶](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) [Boki](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zhangmingbaisuisumuqiu029.lofter.com/) [iine](https://zhangmingbaisuisumuqiu029.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://silingerdegezi.lofter.com/) [肆零贰的格子](https://silingerdegezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://wkdyfqh.lofter.com/) [☆修德罗姆哈特☆](https://wkdyfqh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://wkdyfqh.lofter.com/) [☆修德罗姆哈特☆](https://wkdyfqh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://c-137363.lofter.com/) [レギ](https://c-137363.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://hekelehuizhuya.lofter.com/) [别问问就是账号丢了但依旧狂磕雷卡中](https://hekelehuizhuya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) [htead](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://shikuangdigog.lofter.com/) [废话bot](https://shikuangdigog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xiezhou757.lofter.com/) [Hokawa.](https://xiezhou757.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://moranyi11sanwuxian.lofter.com/) [搞cp搞不过AI](https://moranyi11sanwuxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://huibaoguke.lofter.com/) [灰包菇科](https://huibaoguke.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yuehuadengchushang.lofter.com/) [祈愿](https://yuehuadengchushang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://limoa665.lofter.com/) [๑冬至](https://limoa665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://kusinizuzong422.lofter.com/) [涵云and红枣](https://kusinizuzong422.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://kusinizuzong422.lofter.com/) [涵云and红枣](https://kusinizuzong422.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://ciyan707.lofter.com/) [又闻萧鼓声](https://ciyan707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://zuirenbuxiu.lofter.com/) [醉人不休](https://zuirenbuxiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://youziqaq2333.lofter.com/) [柚子QAQ2333](https://youziqaq2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://youranranran.lofter.com/) [啊这](https://youranranran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://youranranran.lofter.com/) [啊这](https://youranranran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) [火串串](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) [懒懒](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) [pujipujibuji](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) [英招](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) [英招](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://youshangfanqi.lofter.com/) [佰殇忧樊](https://youshangfanqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://shabusha607.lofter.com/) [ring kkk](https://shabusha607.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://axiax.lofter.com/) [阿熙.ax](https://axiax.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) [Nevaeh](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) [白无觉今天也想成为石油王](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://kojima22.lofter.com/) [真的与我無关](https://kojima22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://knkndantuirensikongw.lofter.com/) [knkn单推人司空w](https://knkndantuirensikongw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) [JFkdosonenenf](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) [JFkdosonenenf](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://qingmua07640.lofter.com/) [卿mua](https://qingmua07640.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://sumoran747.lofter.com/) [酥水墨纸Kija（开学请假直到中考完）](https://sumoran747.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xuexi520.lofter.com/) [油爆大🦐去头即食](https://xuexi520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://langchalangailugou.lofter.com/) [莨茶俍爱撸狗](https://langchalangailugou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://lizijintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) [只会靠画性转来产粮的栗梓是屑](https://lizijintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://lizijintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) [只会靠画性转来产粮的栗梓是屑](https://lizijintianmoyulema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://huasesessr.lofter.com/) [flowertan](https://huasesessr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) [臼墨染青竹](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) [！？](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://qianli455.lofter.com/) [ぽや](https://qianli455.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
